Ninja Girls
by Soul and Kelzpoo
Summary: There's high class, middle class, low class, and no class. A spunky high class girl meets a kick butt low class girl and they both become friends with some middle class ninjas. Then they all come together to save Ninjago from a jerk with no class.
1. Chapter 1

Soul: first names what I like second names what I do. My names Ninjago Writing :3

Kelzpoo: does that mean my name is Zane Art?

Soul: I don't know! It was the joke shadow told is remember?

Kelzpoo: OHHHH YEEEAAAAAAH

* * *

A girl about the age 15 ran as fast as she could. Behind her was a baker and a cop running and yelling for her to stop. Of course she didn't. Why should she? Then shed just get in trouble! And that would really suck. She ran into an alleyway and hid behind a trash can as the two angry men ran past the alley were she hid. She snickered at there stupidity. They obviously were not good at thinking like what your chasing. That was just one of the girls many sayings. She looked down at the object in her hand. A nice warm peace of bread. She smiled at her captive. Or in other words her dinner. She started to eat it and began wondering about what should her food tactics be tomorrow. _'If I sing something I may be able to get a couple of bucks. Or at the very lest steal a wallet...' _She thought to her self. Her life was good. Or that's what she thought any ways. She was proud to be a street rat. She wouldn't just sit in an alley- or she wouldn't just sit any were and die and not at lest try to fend for herself. She didn't consider her self a hobo she was a... Gipsy, yeah a gipsy that's it! Call her a hobo and your teeth will go missing. Ask anyone. Though if you ask her if she had friends or family she'll ask you what those are. Never hearing those words nor using them. She has no idea what they mean.


	2. Chapter 2

Soul: so there's a HomeStuck joke in here if you can find it you get a hug! :3

Kelzpoo: lol ok on with the Show!

* * *

In a big house there was a room. Not just any room but a room that was filled with sadness and the feeling of captivity. As if when you enter you could not leave willingly. As if you were trapped, stuck if you will. But of course only one girl felt that way. A small 14 year old. She sat in her room playing what seemed like an endless song on her violin during her what felt like an endless violin lesson. She didn't even like the violin. But of course her aunt thought that if she was raised as a high class lady then she would grow up to be a high class lady. Pft whatever! Though most would disagree with her the 14 year old girl hated having money. She wanted to be normal not wealthy. She felt like the princess from Princess And The Popper but her popper had died or disappeared leaving her to suffer her lonely boring life. The only salvation she had was her music. Not the awful junk her aunt makes her play but the kind she can express herself with or better yet just rock out to. Imagine Dragon was her favorite. Their songs she connected to the most. But she also loved The Fold! They were so cool! She would listen to their music and other awesome bands secretly in her room with her head phones on so her aunt could not hear. Her aunt believed that any music that was not classical or of God then it was of the Devil and that to listen to that type of music was a sin it's self. Rubbish. It's not like she was listening to songs about sex and profanity or anything like that! Her aunt was so different from what her mom was like! And they were sisters! Her mother was quite a gal! But her aunt is just an annoying snob. But she was stuck with her. Since her aunt was the only family she had left.


	3. Chapter 3

Soul: I love the song we used for this chapter!

* * *

A girl with black hair that was standing up everywhere stood up on a box on the street. She had big pink eyes and wore a strapless black dress that was tattered. She had no shoes on though. People gathered around her as she sang.

"I wanna be a ninja, I'm gonna be a ninja I was born to be a ninja I'll always be a ninja!" She danced a little on the box. The crowd dropped coins and dollars in a small fedora.

"It wasn't long ago, I led a normal life. Just a regular dude, but gettin' by alright. But then, the Sensei found me & he warned me of the darker side. And now I'm on the path to bring 'em all to light." Another girl that was just a tad shorter walked over. She had pretty ginger hair that flowed nicely. She wore a blue long sleeved dress. She had big scarlet eyes. She rushed over through the crowd toured the singing girl. Knowing the song she began to sing along.

"Born to be a ninja, (hi-ya hey!) I was born to be a ninja. I'll always be a ninja, cuz I was born to be a ninja.(Born to be a ninja!) Born to be a ninja, I was born to be a ninja. I'll always be a ninja, cuz I was born to be a ninja (Born to be a ninja!)" The two girls sand in perfect harmony. When the older girl heard the younger sing she jumped off the box and started to dance with her. The younger easily corresponded the dance moves if the older as the crowd grew bigger.

"If you wanna be a ninja, just make believe. You could be a ninja, just like me. Jump up, kick and move to the beat. You could be a ninja, just like me!" As they ended the song a good amount of money found its way in the small fedora.

"You good!" Said the younger as the crowd left.

"Your not so bad your self short stack." Said the older.

"I love that song!" The younger spun on her heel with glee.

"What's your name kid?"

"Abigail Cordelia VonSampora." She said with a smile,

"I'll just call you Abby." Said the older,

"Cool with me."

"I'm Selena. Let me guess your from the rich side of Ninjago am I right?"

"How'd you know?"

"First off the dress, second off the fact that you told me your full name like an elegant duchess or princess."

"Ah understandable." Abby nodded,

"Abigail!" Called a woman,

"That's my Aunt Elizabeth. I have to go now. I hope to see you again!" Abby said as she ran off waving to her new friend.


	4. Chapter 4

A boy in green walked down the street with an apple in hand. The blond walked around the city completely bored. But all of a sudden a hand went into his back pocket then a girl holding a wallet ran off. He checked his pocket to see his wallet was missing. "Hay! Come back here!" He yelled as he ran after the girl. She was fast but spinjitsu was faster! He spun and was able to trip her. He pinned her the the ground. "Give my wallet back!" She kicked him off and jumped up.

"Fine." She said and threw it at him. He looked in.

"Hay! I had $20 in here!" She just smirked then kicked him and ran off.


	5. Chapter 5

Selena walked by a school and beyond the fence she saw Abby. She went up to the fence. She looked at the girl as she sat on a bench and read a book. "Sup Abby." She said,

"Oh! Selena! Hi!" She said happily as she got up and walked up to her.

"What you doing?"

"Reading."

"Whatcha reading?" Abigail held up her book and Selena read it out loud.

"To... Kill... A... M-M-"

"Mockingbird." Abigail said, "It's a rally good book!"

"A shot gun."

"What?"

"To kill a bird? Easy. Use a shot gun. Or really any long range gun will do."

"That's not what it's about silly."

"Oh..."

"Why are you not in school?" Abigail asked,

"Schools a wast of time and money!" Selena replied.

"I don't think so."

"Well that's you."

"True..." Then the bell rang.

"What's that?" Selena asked,

"The bell it means lunch is over. I have to go! Bye!" She said and grabbed her stuff then ran. Selena just shrugged and walked off.


	6. Chapter 6

"Target acquired ma'am." Said a male voice.

"Good, good." Said a woman's voice. Don't fire yet I want them to know who I am first. I want them to know and _fear_ the name _**Storm**_."


	7. Chapter 7

A storm out if no where blew the bounty side to side in the sky. Jay was close to vomiting. Nya and Cole were trying to control the ship. "We have to land!" Nya screamed over the storm. Cole nodded as he kept ahold of the wheel. Nya went and lowered the ship via buttons. The ship lowered to the ground of Jimoniky ((how ever you spell it...)) Village. The ninja jumped out to go find shelter when laughter erupted from the clouds. The ninja looked up to see a girl who had lightning blue hair and red/purple eyes. Her hair was wild and long. She was standing on a cloud lighting erupting from the palm of her hands.

"Who the heck are you?!" Jay asked,

"I am storm! And I shall be your down fall!" She screamed, she pressed a button on a remote and it zapped the ninja. They talked in pain and fell to they're knees. "Try using your powers now!" She yelled then disappeared. .


End file.
